There are known stands with a four-high pass formed with work rolls coupled with spindles geared to a drive means.
In said roll mill stands, the replacement of work rolls requires to disconnect manually couplings from the work rolls, then to install new work rolls and connect them to them to the spindles by means of couplings. In industrial practice, these operations are very labour-consuming and require much time, so lowering the efficiency of roll mill stands.